Balance Unbroken
by darkranma5
Summary: A new enemy attacks the senshi and overwelms them, and a stranger steps in to save them. Ranma, Sailormoon, Starwars, and maybe Oh My Goddess cross.
1. The Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon, Ranma ½, or Star Wars or any characters contained in those universes.

The battle was not going well. There was something different about this foe. The senshi's normal tactic of surround and blast with random magic until dead was not working. Mercury was being targeted by a fourth of the dozen or so beasts keeping her from making any scan for weaknesses.

They had been at it for an hour so far killing only a single enemy. The beasts seeming to sense the Senshi's weakness started to play with their opponents. A few began taunting individual Senshi revealing a chilling knowledge of their foes. "What's the matter little priestess don't you know how to deal with a few demons?" "I like the blonde lets keep her she'll make a wonderful toy." "We should collect the whole family" "The little brother looks like a screamer."

Setsuna's mind was racing. She knew what was happening simply could not be. She had checked every possible future and they had all been clear. There weren't any other threats until the Great Freeze. Yet here were almost a dozen _things _attempting to kill her and her allies. It was inconceivable. What was worse was they _would not die_. When ever one was hit by an attack the others would move in to protect it while it recovered. They were extremely careful to keep at least one Senshi between them and Saturn effectively negating her usefulness. The one they had managed to kill had been a fluke. It had tripped over a pot hole and fallen away from the group allowing Saturn to destroy it. The beasts fought like a unit of soldiers. They fought like the Senshi should fight. Now more than ever Setsuna despaired that she had not trained the others.

Usagi was afraid. Never before had an enemy used actual intelligence in battle. Their enemies had used the same combat formula as the Senshi. Thrown magic+ enemy= dead enemy. Usagi could feel defeat closing in on them. The comments of the things they faced terrified her. These things knew who she was under the magic. Knew who all of the Senshi were. Usagi frowned as she dodged a claw swipe and grew determined as she realized a truth that had eluded her throughout her entire career as Sailor Moon. She could not afford to lose.

Hotaru stood slightly away from the battle she was unable to truly participate in. One of the monsters stood just across the street from her cradling a baby in its arms holding a bottle for it. The mother lay on the ground bleeding slightly obviously terrified. The beast looked Hotaru in the eyes daring her to do something. 'We are going to die,' was the thought burning it self into her mind. Hotaru watched the battle seeing with the eyes of someone far older than she appeared. She could see the way their opponents fought. Every attack was to cripple or kill. These creatures were warriors to the core. The Senshi were little girls playing dress up. She was the only Senshi uninjured and that was only because she could take out any creature before they got in range so the creatures didn't. 'No!' Jupiter had fallen, her foe's hand sticking out of her back. Hotaru turned to run to her fallen comrade. "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that were I in your position," stated the vile thing across from her, "I would then be forced to do some most distasteful." She stood completely still and turned to what the voice marked as male.

There were screams. The Inner Senshi not having as many of their past lives memories froze when Jupiter fell forcing the Outers to save them from incoming attacks. The Senshi regrouped as their foes laughed. The monsters redoubled their efforts and one by one brought down the Senshi in their eyes it was unfortunate that they were unable to inflict any more fatalities.

Every monster picked up a Senshi and turned toward Saturn. Baby holder walked up to her. He tossed the child in the mother's general direction when reached her. "Now Hotaru-chan you belong to us." Hotaru shocked at the careless way he treated a baby coupled with the fact he knew her name lost control of her bladder.

Baby holder grabbed Saturn's face and tilted it upwards and looked at her. "You will be Fun." He pulled her closer leaning in as if to kiss her, then he stopped and cocked his head as if hearing something far away. Saturn strained against her captor hoping that someone anyone was there. Then she heard it a weird oscillating humming sound. Then she saw it coming up behind Baby holder and his allies. It was a spinning bar of light moving towards them a high speed. When it reached the beast holding her it went through his arm as if it wasn't there and arc back toward its origin point beheading three of the other captors as it passed. Baby holder screamed as he realized he was minus an arm. The others dropped their captives in surprise. The Senshi now free got some distance form their enemies as quickly as they could helping those of their friends that had trouble walking.

The weird humming sound returned as the strange light made another pass. This time the beasts attempted to dodge most of them losing limbs. The sound started again this time a steady hum. A man approached slowly holding the light by the hilt Saturn hadn't noticed. The man was heavily cloaked his eyes visible only because of their slight glow. Everyone that met his gaze shuddered. "You have one chance leave or die," he paused considering what he saw before him, "painfully." The now one armed Baby holder screamed incoherently and rushed the stranger. "So be it." The cloaked man slid gracefully aside and sliced off his attackers legs then impaled him through the gut. With legs to hold him Baby holder fell through the light without resistance completely bisecting him. The seven remaining monsters most missing one or two limbs turned and ran chanting in a language that made the listeners ears hurt. A vortex violently opened before them and they disappeared into it.

The Senshi gathered around their fallen comrade "Can you bring her back Moon?" asked Venus. "No," said Setsuna tearfully "there's too much damage. She could heal the body or return life but not both. Saturn doesn't have the power to heal such wounds so they can't do it together. After a battle like that we have used up to much power, and by the time we recover Jupiter's soul will have moved on. She is lost to us."

The stranger turned off his blade and spoke "What would you do if she lived? Would you continue down your current path fighting like fools, or would you learn to fight like the warriors you are meant to be?" He looked at the cluster of girls and they couldn't shake the feeling he could see through their magic and flesh to see their very souls. They shivered as one at the thought. "Well? Will you learn?"

Usagi looked at him and felt cold knowing unconsciously that if she gave the wrong answer she and everyone else would die. The stranger seeing this smiled. Usagi unable to see this didn't react. She thought, 'All I ever wanted was to be normal, but I don't think I have that choice anymore. This scary man did alone what everyone couldn't do together. He scared them away. We need what he can teach.' "Yes we will learn."

"Then be ready to heal her," He said. He kneeled before Jupiter's corpse. His eyes closed and lightning coalesced around his hands. He then laid them on her one over her head the other over her wound. The lightning entered her body and forced her organs to work. When this was done he found the few tiny sparks of life left in the Senshi's soul and fanned them back into the blaze they were meant to be and Jupiter screamed. "NOW GIRL NOW!" Moon needed no more encouragement and brought what was left of her power and directed it to heal her friend. Jupiter stopped screaming as the hole where her abdomen used to be closed.

With her teammate back from the dead and the danger passed Saturn asked the question on every ones mind, "Who are you?"

The man removed his cloaks hood revealing his long wild black hair and relative youth. "I am called Starkiller," he said with a smirk somehow annoyingly arrogant but still no less frightening.

Notes:

For those of you who haven't figured it out the light is a lightsaber.

All the information I have about Sailor Moon comes from seeing three episodes when it was still on Toonami, reading one volume of the manga, and the rest from various fan-fiction.

My information for Ranma ½ comes from all but the last season of the anime, fifteen out of order manga volumes, and again various fan-fiction.

My Star Wars from the movies a few books and up to level 6 of The Force Unleashed game

I would like votes on Starkiller's lightsaber color. The color will have some impact on the story events.

Red- Starkiller is prone to berserk rage

Blue- no change

Yellow- no change

Green- Starkiller's mind cannot be affected by magic or drugs

Purple- crystal is from Saturn's Crown bestowing a measure of the Silence on Starkiller

White- lightsaber is unstable and thus malfunctions at times

Black- focusing crystal is from hell and blade has magical properties


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this.

He watched the short pervert bounce from house to girl stealing all the underwear in his path. He watched and remembered. Those were the good days. Nothing mattered then; a lost fight was just a lost fight. Now all that was hung in the balance. He had to teach these girls the just what they had set in motion.

He looked back into the shrine and thought about what he had seen in their past battles. Every attack was broadcast to the enemy. Always a speech was recited before finally doing what was needed. The only reason they won was they always faced enemies as incompetent as they were. Even now they met in civilian form in the same place and discussed their latest battle. He thought the time guardian at least would know better. He was using only the most rudimentary of stealth and they didn't know he was in the room.

He left them to talk. He would show them their folly latter, now it was time to finish what he originally came to this planet for. It was time to go home.

Not that far away Happosai paused in his quest to liberate the world's panties from their dark confinement. Something big was coming. The well honed survival instinct that had helped him survive so many years was telling him to run.

In the bowels of the Nekohanten Khu Lon was worried. An unfamiliar power was nearing Nerima. She couldn't divine its motives. The last time she tried she was told "You're either totally boned or about to have the best day ever. I'd go with boned it's a better bet, but hey what do I know." Uncommonly specific message to get from an oracle. She left and headed towards the Tendo home everything had a tendency to happen there.

Starkiller stood just outside the dojo. He called lightning and let it play across his hands while he considered just blowing the place to kingdom come. "It would make things so much easier." He felt the old woman approaching and cloaked himself in the force and watched her as she passed. He was surprised when she stopped and looked around. 'She's sensitive to the force. That is unexpected.' Releasing his hold on the force Starkiller approached the door. "Here goes nothing." He knocked on the door.


End file.
